Memories
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - "Que dirais-tu de créer de nouveaux souvenirs, rien qu'à nous ? Maintenant, là, tout de suite ?", proposa Kevin, d'humeur joueuse et coquine.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** Memories.

**Genre :** Petite romance légère et toute mignonne.

**Résumé :** OS - « Que dirais-tu de créer de nouveaux souvenirs, rien qu'à nous ? Maintenant, là, tout de suite ? », proposa Kevin, d'humeur joueuse et coquine.

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing :** Lisa Turpin et Kevin Entwhistle.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de sa créatrice, J. K. Rowling, à qui j'empreinte temporairement ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Bêta-lecture assurée par :** Euh… Cet OS n'a pas été bêta-lu, donc s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse…

**Note :** Bon, ben voilà… Encore un petit texte qui m'est venu comme ça, sans raison précise, et que j'ai écrit comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le choix des personnages principaux… C'est entièrement la faute de Nikita Lann. Je relisais son recueil _« Dans le froid de Décembre »_ et il n'y avait pas assez de Lisa/Kevin ! x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Memories xXx**_

* * *

x

« Lisa ? »

La jeune femme entendit à peine son mari l'appeler. Son attention était focalisée sur un petit album dont elle tournait les pages avec une expression nostalgique. Elle n'entendit pas non plus l'homme pénétrer dans leur chambre, et n'eut que très vaguement conscience de sa main venant se poser sur son épaule.

« Lisa ? Chérie ? », réitéra-t-il en la secouant doucement.

La jeune femme sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

« Oh ! Kevin ! », dit-elle, joyeuse, avant de venir lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Son mari le lui rendit avant de soupirer.

« Tu peux être vraiment très distraite, parfois… », l'accusa-t-il faussement.

L'expression de sa femme se fit plus douce.

« Ne m'en veux pas… », quémanda-t-elle en lui montrant le petit album. « Je regardais certaines photos. »

Le regard de Kevin tomba sur lesdites photos et il vit son double plus jeune lui faire un signe timide de la main.

« Encore ? », dit-il en prenant le carnet des mains de sa femme.

Lisa laissa échapper un petit rire contrit. Elle savait que Kevin n'avait pas le même apriori qu'elle concernant leur scolarité puisqu'il l'avait assez mal vécue. Enfant de Moldus, réparti à Poufsouffle, les Serpentards avaient pris un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer, à Poudlard. Lisa comprenait parfaitement.

Néanmoins, ça n'avait pas été son cas, et se revoir à l'âge de onze ou douze ans était toujours un émerveillement. Ca, et aussi parce que sur la majorité des clichés qu'elle avait gardés, Kevin était à ses côtés.

« Ce sont de bons souvenirs pour moi, Kevin. », fit l'ancienne Serdaigle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Parce que tu étais là aussi. »

« Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, ma chérie. »

« Peut-être… Mais ils restent importants pour moi. », sourit la jeune femme. « Pour _nous_. »

Et c'était vrai. Même si l'ancien Poufsouffle détestait y penser, Lisa et lui s'étaient connus à Poudlard, où ils avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble, et le jeune homme était persuadé que rien de toute ce qui avait suivi – leur amitié, leurs sentiments pour l'autre puis leur mariage – ne se serait produit si l'un de deux l'avait déserté.

Bien sûr, Kevin ne détestait pas Poudlard. Il avait adoré les jours qu'il y avait passés. Le château avait été comme une deuxième maison, et il s'était fait des amis extraordinaires là-bas, qui avaient su le soutenir dans chacune des épreuves difficiles que la vie avait placées sur son chemin. Mais… Les insultes, les coups, et les nombreux rabrouements dont ils avaient été victime étaient des choses dont le jeune homme avait du mal à se défaire, tout simplement... Alors, parfois, se revoir à cet âge lui rappelait les mauvaises choses qu'il souhaitait oublier. Malgré tout, il était lui aussi nostalgique de cette période. Le résultat était juste mitigé.

Kevin resta silencieux quelques instants, puis son visage s'étira. Ses mauvaises pensées oubliées, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice et il encercla doucement la taille de sa femme.

« Que dirais-tu de créer de nouveaux souvenirs, rien qu'à nous ? Maintenant, là, tout de suite ? », proposa-t-il, d'humeur joueuse et coquine.

Espiègle, Lisa éclata de rire et, sans prendre la peine de répondre, s'enfuit à travers le salon. Kevin lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance puis se mit à lui courir après et, quelques minutes plus tard, éclata de rire à son tour.

Ils étaient simplement heureux.

Heureux, amoureux et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Jamais.

x

* * *

Dimanche 4 Novembre - 13 h 35.


End file.
